Zázrak Vianoc
by hp-black
Summary: Vianoce SÚ magické.


So zatvorenými očami ležala Hermiona na chladnej mramorovej dlážke Rokfortského zámku a chvela sa bolesťou a zimou. Nad ňou sa týčili vysoké postavy zahalené do čiernych voľných habitov a miesto tvárí mali hrozivé masky, ktoré bezpečne spoznávala. Okolo nich boli mohutné kamenné múry, nad hlavou jej visel tmavý strop a ona sa cítila, ako keby bola v klietke.

Ale jedna z nich, jedna žena s divokými tmavými kučeravými vlasmi nebola vôbec zahalená. Mohla vidieť jej tmavočervené šaty tesne obopínajúce jej štíhlu postavu, jej tvár, ktorá bola síce pekná, ale skrútená šialenstvom.

Hermiona tú ženu veľmi dobre poznala.

„Nechcel by si si to vyskúšať, synovček?" spýtala sa vysokým prenikavým hlasom a nahlas sa zasmiala. „Je to také dobré, Draco. Dokonca lepšie než... no, lepšie než čokoľvek iné."

Hoci mohla Hermiona sotva vnímať, dokázala nájsť pohľadom vysokého chlapca, ktorý ale medzi ostatnými smrťožrútmi už nevyzeral taký vysoký, ako to bolo, keď bol v triede so spolužiakmi. Vždy bol taký povýšenecký, namyslený, neohrozený, ale teraz sa jej zdal byť... stratený.

„No tak, Draco, urob to! Nebudeme na teba čakať celý deň!" ostro vyštekla Bellatrix, podišla k nemu, zodvihla mu ruku, v ktorej držal prútik a namierila ho na Hermionu.

„Vieš, čo musíš povedať," šepkala mu do ucha, ale v miestnosti bolo také ticho, že tie slová sa odrazili od holých stien a doniesli sa až k Hermione. „Povedz to. Povedz tie magické slová..."

„Cruciatus!" roznieslo sa halou, zatiaľčo sa Hermionino telo skrúcalo v bolesti horšej, než si predstavovala, že je možné vydržať bez toho, aby neodpadla. Modlila sa za odpadnutie. Modlila sa za smrť.

000

Bola noc. Ničím výnimočná, ale pre niekoho predsa len v niečom iná... zlostnejšia, zúrivejšia. Na tmavohnedé dvere dopadla bledá päsť, párkrát sa kĺby stretli s tvrdým drevom možno zúfalejšie, než bolo treba, možno trochu príliš paranoidne.

Dvere sa o kúsok odchýlili, najprv sa objavil prútik, potom ruka zahalená v čiernom habite a nakoniec strohá bledá tvár lemovaná čiernymi vlasmi.

„Draco..."

„Profesor," vyjachtal Draco, dych sa mu zasekával v hrdle, neochotne sa dral z pľúc, ktoré boli unavené rýchlym behom.

Profesor Snape nevyzeral prekvapene, že ho tam vidí. Ani jeho hlas neprezrádzal nič viac, než zvyčajne, ale Draco vedel, že to nebola pravda.

„Poď dnu," vyzval ho profesor a Draco prikývol. Naposledy sa obzrel ponad plece do ulice, aby sa uistil, že tam nikto nesliedi a nečaká na príležitosť. Samozrejme, nikto nebol.

Nasledoval svojho niekdajšieho profesora do knižnice, ktorá, ako sa zdalo, slúžila zrejme aj ako obývacia miestnosť a usadil sa do kresla pred horiacim krbom. Bol mu ponúknutý čaj, o ktorý v skutočnosti nemal záujem, ale prijal ho, aby získal trochu času.

O tomto premýšľal už dlhšiu dobu hoci iba váhavo a v náznakoch. Po prvý raz, keď sa jeho myseľ skrížila s touto myšlienkou, bol taký vydesený možnými následami, že jeho žalúdok sa vzbúril a on sa vyvracal. Ale postupne to bolo znesiteľnejšie, hoci o nič menej desivé, ale niečo mu to dalo, a preto bol schopný zvládnuť ten strach.

Nevedel, či bolo toto to, čo chcel urobiť, ale vedel, že chce niečo zmeniť. Že musí niečo zmeniť, inak on bude ten, ktorého svet zhltne a zožerie. Pomaly a bolestivo.

„Čo ťa ku mne privádza, Draco?" spýtal sa po chvíli Snape ponad šálku s pariacim sa čajom. „Je príjemné vidieť ťa, ale nemôžeš mi zazlievať, že som prekvapený."

„Potrebujem vašu pomoc," povedal jednoducho Draco a pohľad uprel na plamene pred sebou.

„Aký druh pomoci? Je tvoja mama v poriadku?" spýtal sa ihneď a Draco mohol povedať, že videl v jeho očiach záblesk skutočného znepokojenia.

„Áno, má sa relatívne dobre," odpovedal blondiak a zbadal, ako sa profesor ihneď upokojil, hoci bežnému pozorovateľovi by to iste ušlo.

Keď bol mladší, vždy si myslel, že jeho mama a Snape majú veľmi zvláštny druh priateľstva. Vlastne, nevedel si predstaviť, ako by sa mohli priateliť dvaja ľudia, ktorí sú tak veľmi odlišní. Ale keď dospel, zistil, že v ich vzťahu bolo niečo viac. Záležalo im na sebe viac ako priateľom.

Draco vedel, že sú do seba zamilovaní. Nikdy im nenaznačil, že to vie a bol pravdepodobne jediným človekom, ktorý si toho bol vedomý. Nebolo to tak, že by sa o seba nejako okázalo zaujímali a bol si istý, že jeho mama jeho otca nikdy nepodviedla. Neodvážila by sa, vedela, že keby to zistil, bez mihnutia oka by ju zabil. A Draco tiež vedel, že Snape by jeho matku nikdy nevystavil takému nebezpečenstvu.

Všetko to bolo v tých malých, nepatrných náznakoch. V tom, ako jeho mama v miestnosti plnej ľudí vyhľadávala jeho oči častejšie než oči niekoho iného. Bolo to v tom, že ak sa stalo čokoľvek zlé, on bol prvý, ku ktorému šla po radu. Dracovi neraz povedala, keď odchádzal na Rokfort, že ak by niečo potreboval, aby šiel za ním. A dokonca potom, keď už bol vonku zo školy a ona bola kvôli niečomu vystrašená, prízvukovala mu, že ak by sa dostal do nejakých problémov a ona by nebola po ruke, aby sa obrátil na neho. Nikdy nespomenula jeho otca a obaja vedeli prečo.

„Ako ti teda môžem pomôcť?" prerušil chvíľu ticha Snape a pozorne ho sledoval čiernymi očami.

„Musím niečo zmeniť," povedal potichu Draco vedomý si toho, že jedine on teraz rozumie, čo vlastne povedal.

„Aký druh zmeny máš na mysli, synak?" Niekedy ho tak volal – synak - a Draco mal viac ako často pocit, že na to má väčšie práve než jeho biologický otec.

„Viem, že ste dovojitý agent," vyhŕklol Draco a trochu sa napäl v očakávaní profesorovej reakcie.

Ale neprišlo to, na čo sa prichystal. Žiadne zhrozené pohľady, žiadne pokusy vymazať mu pamäť alebo sa uistiť, že to nikomu nepovie. Snape tam iba sedel, šálka v ruke sa nepatrne zachvela a on ju položil späť na stolík.

„Ako si to zistil?" spýtal ho.

Draco pokrčil plecami. „Záleží na tom?" Nechápal, ako môže byť taký pokojný. Bol ešte väčšia záhada, ako si myslel.

„Zrejme nie. Ale dokonca Narcissa to vôbec netuší. Nemohol som jej niečo také povedať... hádam, že rozumieš prečo."

Draco krátko prikývol.

„Takže, čo odo mňa potrebuješ, Draco?"

„Potrebujem sa z tohto dostať von."

Snape sa hlboko zamračil. „Myslíš od Temného Pána? Od smrťožrútov? Veľmi dobre vieš, že to nejde. Nie, ak chceš zostať nažive," posledné slová ostro zasyčal.

Draco pokrútil hlavou a vzdychol si. „Nie, samozrejme, že viem, že z tohto nemôžem vyviaznuť živý, ale to nie je to, čo som myslel. Potrebujem niečo, aby som mohol prežiť ďalší deň, profesor. Musím sa dostať z tej..."

„Temnoty?" povedal miesto neho Snape a jeho pohľad sa na malý okamih stal chápajúcim.

„... prázdnoty," dokončil Draco ignorujúc fakt, že bol prerušený. „Ráno sa budím a viem, že nemám skutočný dôvod vstať. Všetko, čo v živote mám, je zabíjanie, mučenie a Temný Pán. Už som z toho chorý... nie som si istý, či to dokážem ďalej znášať."

„Čo očakávaš, že spravím?" potichu sa spýtal profesor.

„Je to jednoduché. Chcem pomôcť zničiť ho. Chcem byť dvojitým agentom."

Trvalo dlho, kým Snape znovu prehovoril. Draco napäto čakal, čo povie, ale bol si skoro istý, že ak ho doteraz neomráčil a nevytrhol mu z mysle spomienky o tom, že je dvojitý agent, pomôže mu.

„Vieš, do čoho sa chceš zapliesť, Draco?"

„Môže to byť horšie než to je teraz? Nemyslím si."

„Ak to zistia, budú ťa mučiť tak dlho, že ti smrť príde ako vykúpenie."

„To riziko je tu aj teraz, nemyslíte? A úprimne? Radšej zomriem za niečo, za čo zomrieť stojí a nie preto, že nesplním nejakú zvrátenú úlohu, ktorú mi dal Temný Pán," odpovedal Draco.

„A čo tvoja matka?"

„To je ďalšia vec, o ktorej s vami musím hovoriť. Potrebujem, aby ste mi pomohli dostať ju odtiaľto preč. Hlavne od otca," trpko dodal Draco.

Snape sa zamračil a trochu sa naklonil v kresle smerom k nemu. „Stalo sa jej niečo?"

„Nie, ale... Nevyzerá veľmi dobre. Zabíja ju to. Luciusovi sa nedokáže brániť a ja nemôžem byť stále nablízku, aby som mu zabránil v čomkoľvek, čo by jej chcel urobiť. Je z neho taká vystrašená, že väčšinu času trávi magicky zabarikádová vo svojej izbe. Niekedy dnu nepustí ani škriatka s jedlom. Teraz je relatívne pokojná, otec je už dlhšie preč, ale... musí odtiaľto odísť niekam veľmi ďaleko."

Snape prikývol a na čele sa mu objavila výrazná vráska. „Čo navrhuješ?"

„Dlho som nad tým premýšľal a jediný naozaj bezpečný spôsob, ako ju odtiaľto dostať a zabezpečiť, aby ju Lucius nikdy nenašiel, je predstierať jej smrť. Už som premyslel aj to, ako by sme to mali urobiť."

„Čo na to hovorí ona?"

Draco pokrčil plecami. „Ešte som jej to nepovedal. Myslel som, že by ste to možno chceli urobiť vy. Som si istý, že bude najprv vyvádzať."

„Dobre teda. Najprv sa s ňou porozprávam, a potom uvidíme. A čo sa týka toho predtým... Ak vieš, do čoho sa púšťaš..."

„Viem," pevne prehovoril Draco.

„A ak je to to, čo chceš..."

„Nie je to to, čo naozaj chcem. Je to to, čo musím urobiť."

„Tak dobre teda. Pomôžem ti," súhlasil nakoniec Snape.

000

Hermiona sedela na červenej pohovke v dome na Grimaudovom námestí číslo 12 a už asi piaty raz za posledné štyri mesiace čítala Búrlivé výši. Harry zatiaľ sedel s Ronom, dvojičkami a pánom Weaslym pri stole a skláňali sa nad nejakými mapami a o niečom sa radili.

„Och, Merlin!" zvolala zrazu vysokým hlasom Tonksová, ktorá práve vkročila do miestnosti.

Všetci v miestnosti okamžite zmĺkli a stočili pohľady k ružovovlasej žene čítajúcej Denného proroka.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Tonksová si k nej prisadla a ukázala prstom na jednu stránku zažltnutého papiera. Bol to nekrológ.

„Narcissa Mlafoyová!" vyhŕkla Hermiona po sekunde, kedy si prečítala celý oznam.

„Čo je s ňou?" spýtal sa spoza nej Harry a nakláňal sa cez jej rameno, aby si aj on mohol prečítať to, čo Tonksovú tak vyviedlo z miery.

„Je mŕtva?" zvolal Harry a vymenili si s Hermionou pohľady.

„Áno, moja teta..." hlesla Tonksová a neprítomne sa dívala do krbu. „Mama bude zdrvená, bola to je mladšia sestra!"

„Čo sa jej stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Tonksová pokrčila plecami. „Neviem a tam sa to nepíše."

000

„Byť nervózny je prirodzené," podotkol profesor Snape stojac na malej čistinke v temnom lese, keď si všimol, ako si Draco občas zahryzol z vnútornej strany do kútiku úst

„Nie som nervózny," povedal bezfarebným tónom Draco.

„Si si istý?"

Draco zovrel pery a nereagoval. Mohol by povedať „Malfoyovci nebývajú nervózni", ale koho by tým asi tak chcel oklamať? Snape poznal všetkých z jeho rodiny až pridobre. Skôr to bolo o tom, že ON nebývaval nervózny. Bolo to niečo, čo mu nebolo veľmi vlastné. Nie, že by nervozitu v živote nepocítil, ale nebol na to hrdý a nebolo to niečo, čím by sa mal chuť chváliť.

A prečo by mal vlastne byť nervózny? Koho by sa mal obávať? Pottera? Toho zjazveného neotesaného chrabromilčana? To sotva!

„Už ide," zašepkal Snape a zadíval sa do nepreniknuteľnej tmy pred nimi.

Draco sa čudoval, ako to mohol vedieť. Bol si istý, že tam nie sú nastavené žiadne štíty, ktoré by ho upozornili, keby sa k nim niekto blížil. A vidieť ho určite nemohol. Kým nad tým uvažoval, začul z pravej strany tiché ale isté kroky, ktoré boli každou sekundou zreteľnejšie.

A potom sa z noci vynorila štíhla postava Harryho Pottera odetého do ľahkého čierneho habitu.

„Prefesor," pokojne pozdravil Snapea a jeho pohľad okamžite putoval k Dracovi, ktorého ale cez kapucňu, ktorú mal na hlave, nemohol spoznať.

„Je pekné vidieť, že ste stále na žive, pán Potter," svojsky ho odzdravil Snape.

„Snažím sa," zamumlal Harry a nespúšťal pohľad z neznámeho muža. Ruka sa mu nepatrne posunula k vrecku a jeho prsty sa obtočili okolo známeho vybrúseného dreva jeho prútika. Len pre istotu.

„Takže, požiadali ste ma o toto stretnutie za nejakým účelom, nie?" netrpezlivo povedal po chvíli ticha Harry a otočil hlavu k Snapeovi.

„Áno, pán Potter. Ako som vám už naznačil v správe, Rád bude obohatený o ďalšieho špióna."

„Hej, to už viem. Kto je to?" opýtal sa Harry a znova mu pohľad zaletel k postave mlčky postávajúcej pri nich, ktorá teraz siahla rukou na kapucňu a strhla si ju.

„Ja, Potter," povedal vyrovnaným hlasom Draco a sledoval, ako Harryho tvárou preletel šok. „Prekvapený?" posmešne sa spýtal s obrovskou dávkou sarkazmu v hlase, hoci naozaj nebol v nálade na žartíky alebo detinské doťahovačky,

„Ty máš byť ten ďalší spión?" nepresvedčene sa spýtal Harry, a potom sa pozrel na Snapea, ktorý ani brvou nepohol. „To mi hovoríš," znova sa otočil k Dracovi, „že si ochotný zradiť Voltemorta? Že si ochotný spolupracovať a pomáhať ľuďom, ktorých si nenávidel takmer celý život?"

Dracove oči stvrdli. „Toto nemá nič spoločné so sympatiami, Potter. To by si už mohol vedieť."

Harry si ho premeriaval podozrievavým pohľadom, keď sa nakoniec otočil k Snapeovi.

„Ako viem, že mu môžem veriť?"

„Rovnako, ako viete, že môžete veriť mne."

Harry nebol presvedčený a jeho reakcia bola takmer nedostatočná. Ale... čo mohol robiť? Potrebovali viac ľudí, ktorí vedia získať informácie, ktoré zúfalo potrebujú. Vlastne to vôbec nebolo tak, že by Harry robil Malfoyovi láskavosť, oni ho potrebovali.

Jeden špión vo Voldemortových radách zďaleka nebol dosť. Napriek tomu, aký nadaný a zručný bol Snape s prútikom, stať sa mohlo čokoľvek. A prísť o neho by znamenalo prísť o jediný zdroj informácií z temnej strany. Harry nezvykol byť pesimistický, ale vedel, že ak by sa to stalo, zrejme by ich to definitívne dorazilo.

Ale akokoľvek veľmi si Harry prial ďalšiu posilu, nemohol sa zbaviť pocitu, že to znelo príliš neskutočne. Prečo by Malfoy, ktorý Harryho nenávidel od prvého dňa na Rokforte, ktorý ponižoval Rona zakaždým, keď mal príležitosť a ktorý volal Hermionu humusáčka, pomáhal poraziť Voldemorta?

Veď to on bol ten, kto na škole vždy najhlasnejšie prejavoval svoju nenávisť k u muklov narodeným. Bol to on, kto vpustil v šiestom ročníku na Rokfort smrťožrútov.

„Prečo?" vyhŕkol zrazu Harry a pozrel sa Dracovi do očí. „Povedz mi, prečo to chceš a ak sa mi bude tvoja odpoveď pozdávať, môžeš sa k nám pridať."

Draco sa najprv zamračil, ale cítil, že to asi inak nepôjde a rozhovoril sa.

„Je to jednoduché, Potter. Také jednoduché, že tomu porozumieš aj ty," posmešne povedal vedomý si toho, že urážať ho v tejto chvíli nie je práve múdre. „Keď som bol na škole, robil som, čo mi povedali, aby som urobil, lebo som nebol dosť silný, aby som mohol čeliť možným následkom, ak by som neposlúchol. To, že som smrťožrút, neznamená, že som po tom vždy túžil a že je to to, čo chcem teraz. Nechcem. Poznám Temného Pána a viem, ako by vyzeral svet pod jeho velením. Ver tomu alebo nie, ale ja chcem svoj život prežiť v pokoji a nie hnať sa celý život za takzvanými zradcami a zabíjať iba preto, že mi to niekto prikáže. Chcem byť voľný."

Zastavil sa a nadýchol. Premýšľal, čo by mohol ešte dodať, ale zistil, že už nebolo nič dôležité, čo by povedal. Tak iba mlčky stál a čakal na Potterovu reakciu. Nebol si istý, čo toho Zjazvenca presvedčilo, ale jediné, čo povedal, bolo „dobre.".

Draco sa snažil, aby na neho nevypúlil oči, lebo... to on rozhodne nerobil. Nikdy.

„Som si istý, že profesor ťa oboznámi, alebo to možno už urobil, so všetkým, čo budeš potrebovať vedieť." Harry siaho do vrecka habitu a vytiahol z neho poskladaný pergamen. „Tu máš. Cez tento pergamen budeme komunikovať. Začaroval som ho tak, aby ho nikto okrem teba a profesora nemohol prečítať. Ja mám taký istý. Ak bude niečo také naliehavé alebo dôležité, že sa so mnou budeš potrebovať stretnúť... alebo ak mi budeš musieť niečo dať, bude to vždy iba na tomto mieste."

Draco si vzal od Harryho pergamen a prikývol.

„Dobre, ak je to všetko, rád by som sa..." začal Harry, ale Draco ho prerušil.

„Ešte jedna vec." Harry sa na blondiaka tázavo pozrel. „Kto bude vedieť o mojej totožnosti?"

Harry sa najprv nepatrne zamračil, a potom pokrčil plecami. „Tí istí, ktorí vedia aj o profesorovi."

„A to sú...?"

„Ron, Hermiona, Arthur Weasley, Moody a profesorka McGonagallová."

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, je ich príliš veľa."

„Čo myslíš tým príliš veľa? Oni vedia aj o profesorovi Snapeovi," povedal Harry a mračil sa.

„Nuž, Potter, nie je tajomstvom, že sa mám dosť rád a to, že o mne bude vedieť toľko ďalších ľudí, ma veľmi neupokojuje. Keďže, viem, že s Weasleykom ste nerozluční, škrtám Weasleyho staršieho a Grangerovú. Nie je nutné, aby to vedeli aj oni."

„Čo? Som ochotný pristúpiť na Arthura, ale prečo to nemôžem povedať Hermione? Dobre vieš, že nie je možné, aby bola zradca."

„To nie, ale je to dievča, Potter. Keby ju chytili, stav sa, že by zaspievala."

„Vieš, že nemáš pravdu, Malfoy. Dokonca aj ty, hoci ju nepoznáš až tak dobre, vieš, že by radšej zomrela, ako by mala niekoho ohroziť," povedal Harry a vehementne krútil hlavou.

„Nemienim sa o tom s tebou hádať, Potter. Weasley starší a Grangerka!"

„Ale prečo? Prečo to nemôžem povedať Hermione?" Harry bol naozaj zmätený. Myslel by si, že zo všetkých ľudí, by si vybral skôr Rona než Hermionu.

„Pretože som to povedal!" zvýšil trochu hlas Draco, ale ešte nekričal.

Už pri prvej zmienke o Grangerovej sa Draca zmocnil čudný zvieravý pocit. Stačilo iba povedať jej meno a on mal pred očami výjav spred viac ako dvoch rokov. Znova ju videl ležať na studenej podlahe a zvíjať sa bolesťami, ktoré jej spôsoboval on. Vtedy, keď ho Bellatrix nepriamo donútila použiť na ňu cruciatus, to nebolo po prvý raz, čo použil zakázanú kliatbu, ale bolo to prvý raz, čo použil cruciatus. Bolo to prvý raz, čo niekoho mučil.

Nechcel to urobiť. Celou svojou bytosťou proti tomu vnútorne bojoval, jeho mozog sa búril a niečo, čomu by mohol hovoriť duša, na neho jačalo, aby prestal, ale vedel, že nemôže. A tiež vedel, že keby to bol niekto, koho nepozná, bolo by to pre neho ľahšie, ale ten luxus mu nebol dopriaty.

V ten večer Draco pocítil dve takmer zabudnuté emócie. Tie emócie, ktoré boli niekde na samom spodku jeho čierneho, doráňaného a zvráskaveného vnútra a ktoré roky čakali na náznak, na niečo hoci aj celkom nepatrné, na malý plamienok... na _niečo_, aby sa mohli rozhorieť a plnou silou ho zasiahnuť.

Jednou z nich bola ľútosť. Nemyslel si, že vôbec niekedy zažil takú tú pravú ľútosť, ktorá vám naozaj nedá spávať a nedovolí vám normálne fungovať. Keď Draco videl, ako jej stekajú po tvári slzy, keď videl jej medové oči naplnené bolesťou, niečo slabé, takmer mizivé sa s ním udialo. Lenže to nebola pravá príčina. To nebolo to, čo odštartovalo ten hrozne zlý pocit, ktorý potom mal. Bolo to sklamanie, ktoré videl v jej tvári a očiach. Bol viac než zmätený, keď to identifikoval. Nevedel si predstaviť, prečo bola sklamaná a roky si v hlave vytváral hypotetické teórie, prečo to tak bolo.

Tá druhá emócia bola obdiv. Tak veľmi, ako to na chrabromilčanoch nenávidel, tak veľmi vtedy večer na Grangerovej obdivoval jej odvahu a silu. Spôsobil jej bolesť, ktorá hraničila s niečím, čo človek už nemohol zniesť a ona neprosila. Ani raz. Ani jeden skurvený raz mu nepovedala, aby prestal, nežobronila, aby ju nechal na pokoji.

Po tomto vedel, že Grangerová by ho ako špióna nikdy neprezradila. Vedel to hádam lepšie, než ktokoľvek iný. Dôvod, prečo nechcel, aby to vedela, bol ten, ako sa dostal k informácii o jej lojalite. Keď sklonil prútik a pozrel sa, v akom zúboženom stave tam ležala, bolo mu zo seba zle. Ale najmä sa za seba hanbil.

Keď ju mučil, bola to ona, kto ležal vysilený na zemi a on bol ten, kto stál nad ňou s prútikom namiereným na ňu a so všetkým, čo reprezentovalo silu a moc. Ale v skutočnosti bola ona tá, ktorá bola silná a on bol ten, kto bol slabý, kto sa bál povedať dosť a pomôcť jej ujsť do bezpečia. Bol zbabelec.

Ak Grangerová nebude vedieť, kto je špiónom, nikdy ju za ním nepošlú, ak by sa potreboval stretnúť s niekym s Rádu. A práve takému stretnutiu sa chcel zúfalo vyhnúť. Nechcel sa s ňou stretnúť... už nikdy. Tiež vedel, že by neverila, že sa zrazu tak náhle zmenil... až na to, že to vôbec nebolo zrazu, čo ale ona nevedela.

„Dobre, profesor." Do Dracovho vedomia prenikli Potterove slová. „Teraz už ale noazaj musím ísť."

Harry sa už otáčal na päte, keď ho Draco naposledy zastavil. „Weasley a Grangerová. Mám tvoje slovo?" spýtal sa.

Harry po malej chvíli zdráhavo prikývol. „Dobre... Och, mimochodom," zarazil sa Harry, „úprimnú sústrasť, Malfoy."

Draco nemal poňatia, o čom Potter hovoril, ale nedal to na sebe poznať. Už pred nejakým časom sa naučil veľa vecí nedávať najavo a ukrývať ich tak hlboko v sebe, ako len bolo možné. Potom mu ale došlo, že hovorí o jeho mame. Koniec koncov oznam o jej „smrti" bol aj v Dennom prorokovi.

„Vďaka," zamumlal a sledoval, ako sa Harry rozlúčil so Snapeom a zmizol v čiernote lesa.

„Zaujímavé..." zamrmlal po chvíli ticha Snape a Draco sa k nemu otočil a nadvihol jedno obočie.

„Čo?"

„Ako vehementne si odmietal, aby slečna Grangerová vedela, že tým špiónom si ty. Prečo?"

Dracova sa snažil, aby jeho tvár zostala bezvýrazná. „Žiadny zvláštny dôvod," odpovedal, otočil sa a kráčal preč, aby sa dostal z protipremiestňovacieho pola a mohol sa odmiestniť domov.

000

Hermiona prudko vstala zo stoličky a tá sa zakymácala.

„Čo myslíš tým, že mi to nemôžeš povedať?" nazúrene sa spýtala. „Prečo to môže vedieť Ron a ja nie?"

Harry si povzdychol. Toto naozaj nepotreboval. „Hermiona, prosím, upokoj sa. Nie je to moje rozhodnutie."

„A koho teda?" vykríkla.

„Jeho. Trval na tom."

Hermionina tvár sa zvraštila. „Tak si na tom mal trvať aj ty."

„Myslíš si, že som to neurobil? Ale nepohol som s ním."

„Tak si ho mal teda poslať do čerta!"

Sprostosť. To, čo povedala, bola totálna sprostosť a ona to dobre vedela. Jej tendencia správať sa úplne iracionálne, keď bola veľmi nahnevaná, štvala aj ju samu. Potom väčšinou vyzerala ako idiot a tie veci, čo vypúšťala z úst boli ešte idiockejšie.

„Mal som ho poslať do čerta?" zopakoval Harry a nadvihol obočie.

Hermiona trochu spľasla a sadla si naspäť na stoličku. „Ja viem, zabudni, že som to povedala. Ale čo má proti mne?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. „Neviem."

000

Harry vyrazil z pracovne a vletel do obývačky. Ron sa na neho prekvapene pozrel spoza novín, ktoré čítal.

„Kde je Hermiona?"

„Už išla po tie elixíry," odpovedal Ron. Keď uvidel výraz, ktorý mal Harry na tvári, hlboko sa zamračil, odhodil noviny a vstal z kresla. „Čo sa stalo?"

„Je v nebezpečenstve. Práve som dostal od Malfoya správu, že sa nejako dozvedeli, že dnes pôjde po tie elixíry a nastražili na ňu pascu," vysvetľoval Harry a utekal pre plášť nasledovaný Ronom.

„Dám vedieť zvyšku Rádu," povedal Ron, ale Harry pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, to už nestihneme, musíme ísť hneď." Ron prikývol a aj s Harrym vyrazili z domu.

Na miesto, kam išla Hermiona po elixíry proti novému jedu, ktorý začínali smrťožrúti používať, dorazili o menej než pár minút. Ulička, kde býval istý čarodejník, ktorý im tie elixíry namiešal, bola prázdna a tichá. Až podozrivo prázdna a tichá.

Ale to až do chvíle, kedy Harry s Ronom začuli z jedného domu hlasný rachot a výkrik ženského hlasu. Na krátku chvíľu si vymenili vydesené pohľady, a potom sa rozbehli do domu, kam mala ísť Hermiona a odkiaľ prichádzali tie zvuky.

000

Hermiona si s Ronovou a Harryho pomocou ľahla na posteľ. Kým Ron posielal správu madam Pomfreyovej, aby okamžite prišla, Harry sa snažil vyliečiť jej aspoň povrchové zranenia.

Bezpečne vedeli, že okrem škrabancov a odrenín má aj zlomenú ruku a Harry mal podozrenie, že môže mať nejaké vnútorné zranenia. To bol hlavný dôvod, prečo zavolali madam Pomfreyovú. O jednoduché rany a zlomeniny by sa dokázali postarať aj sami.

„O chvíľu tu bude," oznámil Ron Harrymu a sklonil sa nad Hermionou, ktorá s privretými očami ležala na posteli, kým ju Harry ošetroval.

„Hermiona?" zašepkal Ron a ona otvorila oči. „Ako ti je?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a zaleskli sa jej oči. „Je mi ľúto, že som sa nedostala k tým elixírom."

Harry sa zamračil, kým nad ňou stál s prútikom namiereným na nie veľmi hlbokú ranu, ktorú mala na kľúčnej kosti. „S tým si nerob starosti, hlavne že si z toho vyviazla živá. Veď vieš, že bez teba by sme boli stratení."

Hermiona sa pokúsila o úsmev, ale všetko, čo zo seba dostala, bolo bolestivé skrivenie úst. V tej chvíli sa zdola ozvalo hlasné buchnutie dvier a rýchle kroky, ktoré sa po schodoch blížili k nim. Onedlho na to sa do izby vovalila madam Pomfreyová s väčšou cestovnou taškou, kde mala všetky potrebné elixíry a obväzy.

„Ako jej je?" spýtala sa bez pozdravu a prudko dychčala.

„Má nejaké škrabance, zlomenú ruku a myslíme si, že asi bude mať nejaké vnútorné zranenie," odpovedal jej Ron a odstúpil od postele, aby pustil ošetrovateľku.

„Och, drahá," zašepkala madam Pomfreyová a jemnou rukou jej opatrne prešla po doráňanej tvári. „Neboj sa, budeš v poriadku."

Keď požiadala Harryho a Rona, aby ju s ňou nechali osamote, obaja sa bez slova vzdialili.

000

Harry si o pár hodín neskôr mlčky prečítal elegantné písmo na zažltnutom kuse pergamenu.

_Smrťožrúti sa z misie ešte nevrátili, takže nemám najnovšie informácie. Ako to dopadlo?_

Zamračil sa. Malfoy sa nikdy predtým nepýtal. Napriek miernemu zmätku, ktorý v ňom ten odkaz vyvolal, sa načiahol po brku a odpísal mu.

_S Ronom sme tam dorazili na poslednú chvíľu. Elixíry sa nám nepodarilo vziať a Hermiona má vnútorné krvácanie, pomliaždenú slezinu, zlomenú ruku a pár povrchových rán, ale je nažive. _

Odpoveď od Malfoya neprišla.

000

Hermionu čoraz viac štvalo, že nemala ani poňatia o tom, kto je ich nový špión. Jej zvedavosť sa po tom, čo ju napadli, iba zväčšila. Chcela vedieť, kto jej zachránil život a tiež by mu veľmi rada poďakovala.

Tieto svoje dôvody, samozrejme, predostrela aj Harrymu ako veľmi dobrý dôvod, prečo by jej to mal povedať. Nanešťastie bola jeho odpoveď záporná. A ešte k tomu sa aj dobrácky ponúkol, že on mu jej poďakovanie pretlmočí. Urazená Hermiona mu odvrkla, nech sa neobťažuje.

„Hermiona, dal som mu svoje slovo, že to nepoviem viac ľuďom, než na ktorých sme sa dohodli a ja to mienim dodržať," unavene jej povedal snáď už po stý raz.

Ona to však nebrala na vedomie, nasupene vyletela z obývacej izby, utiekla do svojej spálne a zatresla za sebou dvere. Na druhý deň, keď sa s Harrym z detinských dôvodov stále odmietala baviť a Ron šiel do Brlohu, znudene sa potulovala po dome, až zablúdila do knižnice, ktorá zároveň slúžila ako pracovňa.

Prešla k policiam s knihami, snažila sa tam nájsť niečo, čo by jej vylepšilo náladu, ale po pár minútach sa znechutene odvrátila. Chvíľu sa prechádzala po izbe, zastavila sa pri písacom stole, kde bolo množstvo pergamenov a kníh a už sa chcela otočiť a vrátiť sa späť do svojej izby, keď si všimla známy trochu zažltnutý kus pergamenu.

Chvíľu na neho nepohnuto zízala. Vedela, čo to bolo. Alebo si to myslela... ak to bolo to, čo si myslela, že to bolo. Obišla stôl, sadla si na stoličku, namočila brko do kalamára a hrot priblížila k pergamenu, ale potom sa zarazila. Nemyslela si, že by Harry ten pergamen kvôli nej začaroval tak, aby ho nemohla prečítať, skôr mala problém v tom, čo napísať.

Po krátkej chvíli váhania, sa rozhodla.

_Ty si ten druhý špión, ktorý pomáha Rádu? _

Hermione sa zdalo, že by to mohol byť dobrý zažiatok. Nečakala dlho, atrament na pergamene sa rozplynul a jej rukopis vystriedal iný. Cudzí, úhladný a elegantný.

_Kto si?_

_Tá, ktorej si nedovolil, aby sa dozvedela tvoju totožnosť._

_Grangerová?_

_Takže vieš. Prečo nemôžem vedieť, kto si?_

Hermiona čakala na odpoveď, ale po viac než desiatich minútach si uvedomila, že už nepríde. Sklamane odložila brko, vstala a išla sa do kuchyne najesť.

000

Od jej prvého pokusu spojiť sa s ním prešiel týždeň. Harry na štyri dni aj s Ronom odišli obhliadnuť ďalšie miesto, kde si mysleli, že by mohol byť jeden z mnoha horcruxov a ju kvôli nedávnym zraneniam nevzali. Pergamen si, samozrejme, Harry vzal so sebou a odkedy sa vrátil, ho už nevidela, hoci knižnicu neustále kontrolovala.

Keď sa ale dnes ráno šla naraňajkovať, zastavila sa tam, aby vrátila knihu, ktorú už dočítala a zrazu ho tam zbadala. Zase bol položený na stole a ona jednoducho neodolala.

_Si tam?_

_Grangerová?_

Hermionino vnútro sa nervózne a vzrušene zovrelo. Potom sa ale zamračila. _Ako vieš, že som to ja?_

_Podľa písma. A, samozrejme, Potter sa nikdy nepýta, či som „tu"._

_Aha. Stále mi nechceš povedať, kto si?_

_Presne tak. _

_Prečo?_

_Myslel som, že ak som ti predtým na tú otázku neodpovedal, pochopíš, že nechcem, aby si sa ju pýtala. A že ti na ňu neodpoviem. _

_Urobila som ti niečo?_

_Nie. _

_Tak prečo teda?_

Pergamen zostal prázdny. Prešli tri minúty, Hermiona to vedela presne, lebo sa neustále dívala na hodinky, a on stále neodpovedal. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a znova váhavo namočila brko do kalamára.

_Okej. Prepáč, už sa nebudem pýtať. Chcela som ti len poďakovať, za to, že si Harryho upozornil, že na mňa chystajú pascu. Zachránil si mi život. Ďakujem._

Sedela tam ešte päť minút a uprene sa pozerala na pergamen, kým pochopila, že už neodpovie. Práve vo chvíli, keď sa postavila a chystala sa odísť, objavili sa tri krátke slová.

_Nemáš za čo._

_000_

_Ako sa dnes máš?_

_Znova ty, Grangerová?_

_Áno, ja. Aký si mal deň?_

_Normálny. Prečo sa pýtaš také veci?_

_Neviem. Len tak_

_000_

_Dnes som uvarila na obed kura na sladko. Máš rád kura na sladko? _

_Nie. _

_A ako ho máš teda rád?_

Prešlo päť minút.

_S cestakovou plnkou a opečenou slaninou. _

_Aha. Tak teda pekný deň. _

_000_

_Ja sa tak strašne nudím!_

_A máš pocit, že ja s tým niečo urobím?_

_Neviem. Ale toto je lepšie ako nudiť sa. _

_Ešte stále ťa bolieva to rameno?_

_Ako vieš, že ma bolieva rameno?_

_Počul som. _

_Iba niekedy. Keď si presilím ruku alebo keď veľa čarujem... čo je vlastne častejšie, než by sa mi páčilo. _

_Niekde som počul, že masť, ktorá sa volá Poena je celkom dobrá. Mala by si ju vyskúšať._

_000_

_Zohnala som masť, o ktorej si mi hovoril. Funguje skvele, už nemám takmer žiadne bolesti. Ďakujem. _

_000_

_Bol si tam dnes aj ty?_

Draco nemusel dlho rozmýšľať nad tým, na čo sa Grangerová pýtala. Dnes smrťožrúti napadli malý obchodík v Šikmej uličke, o ktorom mali podozrenie, že sa tam schovávajú u muklov narodení čarodejníci.

_Nie. _

_Dobre. _

Na chvíľu zaváhal.

_Nie si zranená?_

_Iba pár odrenín, nič vážne. _

_Dobre._

_000_

_Už je to viac ako tri mesiace. Stále mi nechceš povedať, kto si?_

_Nie. _

_Dobre teda. _

_Ale mal by si vedieť, že to vôbec nie je fér. _

_Máločo v živote je fér._

_000_

_Grangerová?_

_000_

_Grangerová, si tam?_

000

Harry si v stredu večer sadol do kuchyne a Ginny na stôl pred neho postavila tanier s pariacimi sa cestovinami. Práve vo chvíli, keď sa do nich chystal pustiť, sa pergamen v jeho nohaviciach rozžeravil a vyslal do jeho nohy teplo a jemné brnenie.

Harry ho rýchlo vytiahol a prečítal si správu od Malfoya.

_Chystá sa útok na Soniu Chadwickovú. Je to členka Wizengamotu, ktorá žije v malom mestečku pri Londýne, v Brentforde. Najpravdepodobnejšie to bude zajtra okolo polnoci._

_Dobre, zvolám Rád. _

Harry sa už chystal poskladať pergamen a vložiť ho späť do vrecka, ale zastavila ho ďalšia správa.

_Je u vás všetko v poriadku?_

Harry sa zmätene zamračil.

_Všetci sú v poriadku. Teda... okrem Hermiony._

_Čo sa stalo?_

_Pri tom poslednom prepade v Šikmej uličke ju párkrát zasiahli nožom. Boli to len malé rany, ktoré sme hneď ošetrili a nebolo na nich nič podozrivé, ale neskôr sme zistili, že ten nôž bol jedovatý. Bolo to čudné, pretože na rane neboli žiadne známky toho, že by mala v tele jed, ale to bol asi účel. Odniesli sme ju k Mungovi, kde jej podali protijed. To bolo pred týždňom a ona sa stále neprebrala. Liečitelia nám povedali, že je istá pravdepodobnosť, že jej ho nepodali včas._

_Prečo si sa to opýtal? Ty si niečo vedel? _

Odpoveď od Draca neprišla.

000

Harry za Hermionou zatvoril dvere a pomohol z plášť. O sekundu neskôr sa na chodbe v dome na Grimaudovom námestí objavil Ron, rýchlosťou blesku bol pri Hermione a začal ju drviť vo svojom náručí.

„Herms! Som taký rád, že si sa z toho dostala," zahuhlal jej do ucha cej jej husté vlasy a ona mala podozrenie, že v jeho hlase začula stopy po slzách.

„Ja som tiež rada, že som sa z toho dostala," pobavene povedala Hermiona a snažila sa vymaniť z jeho medvedieho náručia. „Ron, opatrne, ešte stále nie som úplne fit."

Ron od nej rýchlo odskočil. „Och, prepáč." Až teraz si všimol, aká veľmi bola chudá a že pod očami mala tmavé kruhy. Neveriacky na ňu zízal.

Hermiona na jeho nevypovedanú otázku pokrčila plecami. „Veľa jedu v tele a príliš málo pokojného spánku."

_000_

_Ahoj. _

_Grangerová?_

_Áno, som to ja. _

_Si v poriadku? Počul som, čo sa stalo. _

_Och, áno, už je mi lepšie. _

_Som rád, že si v poriadku. _

Hermione sa slabo nadvihli kútiky úst.

_Nerád to priznávam, ale bez teba som sa nudil. _

Teraz sa už usmiavala.

000

Draco stál v rade s ostatnými smrťožrútmi a nemohol odvrátiť pohľad od postavy, ktorá bezmocne ležala iba pár krátkych metrov pred ním.

„Je ešte niekto zradca, Severus?" spýtal sa Temný Pán a hral sa s prútikom.

Snape, ktorý ležal po dlhom mučení vysilený na zemi, pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie," zachrapčal.

„Si si istý?" úlisne sa opýtal Temný Pán a prikročil k nemu bližšie. „Snáď len nechceš, aby som to zopakoval, Severus."

„Hovorím pravdu."

„Hm... tak teda dobre, verím ti. Avada Kedavra!"

000

_Harry mi povedal, že Voldemort zabil profesora Snapea. _

_Áno. _

_Bol si tam vtedy?_

_Áno. _

_Boli ste priatelia?_

_Dalo by sa to tak povedať. _

_Je mi to ľúto. _

_Aj mne. _

000

Draco rýchlo schmatol plášť a utekal k vchodovým dverám Mlafoy Manoru. Práve sa dozvedel o plánovanom útoku na členov Rádu, ktorí sa skrývali na Shepherd Street, na druhej strane mesta ako bolo Grimaudovo námestie.

Už bolo neskoro, aby upovedomil Pottera. Predlaktie ho pálilo, Temný Pán ich volal, aby sa zoskupili a zaútočili. Jediné, čo mohol urobiť, bolo ísť tam a pomôcť toľkým, koľkým bude môcť bez toho, aby nevzniklo nijaké podozrenie.

Keď dorazili do domu, začal sa chaos. Kliatby lietali vzduchom rýchlejšie, než by jeden stihol postrehnúť, dovšadial sa ozývali výkriky a po zemi už ležalo viac tiel, než si Draco myslel, že bude v tom dome ľudí. Keď zrazu uvidel záplavu charakteristických červených vlasov, ako sa mihla za rohom, stuhol. Ginny Weasleyová.

Znamenalo to, že sú tu aj ostatní?

Draco zrazu zacítil dym. Porozhliadol sa a zistil, že jeden zo smrťožrútov zapálil dom. Ak si predtým myslel, že väčší chaos tam už nemôže byť, teraz vedel, že sa mýlil. Všetci sa snažili čo najrýchlejšie dostať z horiaceho domu a pritom na seba obe strany vrhali kliatby a vyhýbali sa im.

Draco zbadal, ako sa odnikiaľ vynorila Alecto a chcela napadnúť jeho sesternicu Tonksovú. Skôr, než by si to stihol rozmyslieť, po nej vypálil kliatbu a ona sa zosunula k zemi. Poobzeral sa, aby sa uistil, že mu nikto nevenoval pozornosť. Spoliehal sa aj na to, že si nikto nemôže by istý, na koho mieril.

Rýchlo prešiel na prvé a jediné poschodie domu, aby zistil, či tam niekto nezostal. Keď zistil, že tam nik nie je, ponáhľal sa po schodoch dolu, videl, ako sa smrťožrúti ponáhľali k predtým dverám a rýchlo vychádzali z domu, ktorému hrozilo, že sa každú chvíľu zrúti.

Keď sa dostal na prízemie, už v dome nepočul nikoho. Buď boli mŕtvi alebo sa Rádu podarilo dostať sa z domu, utiecť na miesto, ktoré nie je blokované proti premiestneniu a vypadnúť odtiaľ. Draco sa naposledy porozhliadol a keď strop nad ním vydal zúrivé zapraskanie, rýchlo sa zvrtol a kráčal k dverám.

A vtedy začul ženský výkrik. Ten výkrik, o ktorom sa mu už niekoľko rokov snívalo. Draco stuhol, otočil sa a utekal hlbšie do domu, hľadajúc Hermionu.

Keď sa dostal do zadnej časti domu, uvidel ju na zem, ako sa po nej siabe Grayback. Dracovi sa zbesilo rozbúšilo srdce a rýchlo smrťožrúta omráčil. Hermiona zostala uväznená pod veľkým ťažkým telom, s ktorým nemohla ani hnúť.

Draco k nej rýchlo prikročil, odvalil z nej Graybacka, schmatol ju a pomohol jej vstať.

„Choď!" prikázal jej, ale ona tam iba stála a vystrašenými očami sa na neho uprene dívala. Šťastie, že mal na sebe masku.

„Si to ty?" spýtala sa Hermiona slabým hlasom.

„Povedal som, choď!" zopakoval a trochu ju postrčil k zadným dverám.

Hermiona sa na koniec otočila a utekala k dverám, ale keď ich otvorila, za jej chrbtom to hlasno zaburácalo a ona sa zhrozene otočila. Ležal tam na zemi pod spola horiacim trámom.

Hermiona sa nahýbala. Za ňou k domu utekali Harry a Ron, aby ju odtiaľ odviedli a kričali na ňu, aby ušla, ale zdalo sa, že nemohla. Pohľad upierala na smrťožrúta, ktorý jej práve zachránil život a ktorý teraz sám ležal neschopný pohnúť sa v horiacom dome.

So strachom zvierajúcim celé jej vnútro a s vedomím, že ak ešte raz vstúpi do toho domu, tak sa odtiaľ už nikdy nemusí dostať, sa rozbehla dnu. Odlevitovala ťažký trám, pomohla mu na nohy a vliekla ho preč z domu, ktorý by ich pochoval zaživa.

000

_Si v poriadku?_

_Áno. Pár odrenín a zlomenín, ale inak som v poriadku. _

_To som rada. _

_Zachránila si mi život. _

_Ty si mi ho zachránil prvý._

_Ďakujem._

_Aj ja. Stále mi nepovieš, kto si?_

_Teraz už nemôžem._

_Čo tým myslíš?_

000

Draco stál v tmavom lese. V tom, v ktorom sa pred piatimi mesiacmi stretol s Potterom, aby sa stal špiónom Rádu. Pritiahol si hrubý plášť, aby zabránil štipľavému vetru dostať sa pod neho a zabodnúť sa do jeho pokožky.

Na zemi vedľa neho ležala malá cestovná taška, kam si narýchlo zbalil iba to najnutnejšie, čo potreboval na prežitie. Nemal čas na iné, Voldemort konečne zistil, odkiaľ unikajú informácie a z neho sa stal štvanec.

„Takže si predsa len nažive," ozval sa Harry a vynoril sa spoza veľkého stromu.

Draco sa k nemu otočil. „Áno, ale bolo to len o chlp."

Harry pokrútil hlavou. „Nechápem, ako sa ti podarilo ujsť."

„Úprimne, ani ja," odpovedal a pokrčil plecami.

Harry si ho chvíľu premeriaval a potom pohodil hlavou. „Tak poď."

000

Harry vstúpil aj s Dracom do domu na Grimaudovom námestí a Draco sa nepatrne napol. Nevedel, čo má čakať. Nevedel, ako na neho Grangerová zareaguje a už vôbec nevedel, ako by mal reagovať on. Nikdy si naozaj nemyslel, že by sa s ňou ešte niekedy stretol, takže nemal naplánované žiadne možné alternatívy.

Nanešťastie, ona bola prvá osoba, ktorá zistila, že prišli. Pár sekúnd po tom, čo si dali obaja dolu zimné plášte, sa vynorila z nejakej vedľajšej miestnosti a podľa toho zdesenia, ktoré mala v očiach, hádal, že jej ešte stále nepovedali, že to on bol po celý čas tým špiónom.

„Hermiona..." začal Harry, ale ona sa na neho ani nepozrela.

„Ty?" spýtala sa chrapľavým hlasom a valila na Draca oči. On iba nepatrne prikývol hlavou nevediac, čo robiť.

„Ale... ako...?" vytisla zo seba, ale hneď na to sa zvrtla a rýchlo kráčala do svojej izby.

000

Celý týždeň sa mu vyhýbala. Väčšinu času trávila zavretá vo svojej izbe a Ron alebo Harry jej nosili jedlo. Ani jeden nechápal, prečo s tak správa, ale ani Hermiona, ani Draco im nič nepovedali.

Draco si najprv myslel, že potrebuje čas, aby to všetko strávila, ale keď aj po pár dňoch nevychádzala z izby vtedy, keď vedela, že je niekde v dome on, snažil sa s ňou porozprávať. Párkrát, keď vedel, že tí dvaja už spia, šiel k jej dverám a chcel, aby sa s ním porozprávala, ale ona ho ignorovala. Nebol si síce istý, čo by jej vlastne povedal, ale vedel, že takto to nemohlo pokračovať.

000

Harry s Ronom považovali za úspech, že sa Hermiona objavila na vianočnej večery. Pri stole sa zišli všetci Weasleyovci, Lupin a Tonksová a ak by tam Hermiona neprišla, určite by to všetkým prišlo podozrivé. Hoci rozprávala iba málo a Dracovi sa úplne vyhýbala, aspoň tam bola. On, vedomý si toho, že teraz nebola tá najvhodnejšia chvíľa na rozhovor, iba mlčky sedel, jedol a pri tom ju pozoroval.

Po jedle sa všetci presunuli do obývacej miestnosti, kde bol ozdobený stromček, a dlho do noci sa rozprávali. Hermiona však už o deviatej vstala a s ospravedlnením, že ju bolí hlava, išla do postele. Keď však kráčala hore po schodoch, zrazu ju za ruku chytila čiasi ruka.

Zastala, otočila sa a Draco ju ihneď pustil.

„Prosím, nechcem sa s tebou rozprávať," zašepkala a utekala preč.

000

Nemohla spať. Veľmi sa tomu ani nečudovala, keď pomaly celé dni trávila iba v jednej izbe... Pozrela sa na hodinky na nočnom stolíku, ktoré ukazovali päť hodín ráno. Skvelé, prebdela celú noc.

Hermiona vstala z postele, prehodila na seba biely župan a zo skrine vytiahla pár balíčkov zabelených vo vnianočnom papieri. Ak už nemôže spať, aspoň dá pod stromček darčeky.

Potichu, aby nikoho nezobudila, zišla dolu po schodoch a vošla do obývačky. Podišla k stromčeku, uložila pod neho balíčky a otočila sa, aby si na chvíľu sadla na pohovku, keď úplne stuhla. V kresle vedľa okna sedel Draco oblečený do tmavých teplákov na spanie a čierneho trička s dlhým rukávom. Pozoroval ju.

„Nemôžeš spať?" spýtal sa po chvíli ticha a ona mlčky prikývla.

Prešla k druhému kreslu vedľa neho, sadla si a on ju prekvapene sledoval očami.

„Ja jednoducho neviem, čo ti mám povedať," ozvala sa do ticha Hermiona a sťažka si povzdychla. „Vôbec neviem, kto si."

„Vieš, kto som, Hermiona. Písali sme si päť mesiacov," povedal a Hermiona sa pri vyslovení svojho mena z jeho úst, trochu strhla. Draco si to všimol, ale rozumel tomu.

„Áno, ale nikdy by som si nebola pomyslela, že si to ty. Ten človek, s ktorým som si písala, ktorý mi tak veľmi pomáhal žiť a ani o tom nevedel, bol iný, než Draco Malfoy, ktorého som poznala."

„Viem. Ale ako vieš, žo ten človek, s ktorým si si písala, nie je moja skutočná osobnosť?"

„Neviem. A to je ten problém," povedala Hermiona, vstala a chcela odísť, on ju zadržal.

„Zostaň," zašepkal do tmy hlasom, ktorý bol skoro prosebný. V Hermione sa niečo zovrelo, otočila sa k nemu, chvíľu sledovala, ako mu na tvár dopadá tieň, a potom sa posadila späť do kresla.

„Moja mama žije," povedal zrazu a ona sa k nemu otočila so zdvihnutým obočím.

„Čože?"

„Moja mama žije. Predstierať jej smrť bol môj a Snapeov plán, ako ju dostať od Luciusa... aby bola v bezpečí. Teraz žije veľmi ďaleko od Veľkej Británie."

„Moji rodičia sú tiež preč. V Austrálii," povedala. „Teraz cez vianoce mi chýbajú asi najviac. Tebe chýba mama?"

Draco sa na ňu neveriacky pozrel. „Samozrejme, že mi chýba!" Pokrútil hlavou. „Radšej ani nechcem vedieť, čo si o mne myslíš, keď si sa to opýtala."

„Uisťujem ťa, že je to lepšie než to, čo som si o tebe myslela na Rokforte."

Draco sa trochu uškrnul a prikývol.

„Prečo si zbehol?" spýtala sa zrazu a Draco sa zamračil a zhlboka si vzdychol.

„Nejako som vedel, že tejto téme sa nemôžem vyhnúť," zamumlal. „Urobil som to preto, lebo byť smrťožrútom nie je to, čím som chcel byť. Viem, že si myslíš opak a ani ti to nezazlievam, pretože som sa tak správal. Ibaže v mojej pozícii som si nič iné dovoliť ani nemohol. Ak by som to odmietol a nezabil by ma Temný Pán, určite by ma zabil otec," povedal s trpkosťou v hlase a Hermiona zacítila vo vnútri neznámu bolesť.

„Naozaj si myslíš, že by ťa zabil vlastný otec?" spýtala sa so stiahnutým hrdlom.

Draco s odpoveďou vôbec nezaváhal. „Áno."

Hermiona to najprv musela predýchať, kým sa začala znovu pýtať. Povedať s takou samozrejmosťou, že by ho otec zabil, keby sa nestal smrťožrútom, bolo hrozné.

„Prečo ti trvalo tak dlho, kým si sa k nám pridal?"

„Pretože som na to dovtedy nemal odvahu. Potreboval som sa dostať do bodu, kedy som jednoducho nemohol ďalej a nemal čo stratiť a jediným možným východiskom by bolo pridanie sa k Rádu. Môžeš ma pokladať za zbabelca a viem, že ním z veľkej časti som, ale ver mi, že to, čo si videla odteraz nie je nič v porovnaní s tým, čo by si uvidela, keby si patrila k smrťožrútom. Tie veci vedia z človeka vystrašiť živú dušu a vtedy by si si poriadne rozmyslela, či zradíš niekoho, ako je Temný Pán."

„A ty si predsa zradil," podotkla Hermiona.

„Áno."

„Bál si sa?"

„Čo myslíš?" spýtal sa Draco a pozrel na ňu.

Hermiona mu opätovala pohľad a z neznámych príčin sa jej oči naplnili slzami. „Myslím, že si sa veľmi bál."

Draco sa odvrátil a zadíval sa von oknom.

„Áno, bál som sa, ale... to nebolo nič v porovnaní s tým, čo som zažil pred pár týždňami," zašepkal a keď sa k nej znova otočil, našiel ju zvedavo na neho hľadieť. „Keď ťa skoro dostal Grayback a keď si bola u Sv. Munga... to bol najväčší strach, aký som kedy zažil."

Hermione sa zatajil dych a všetko, čo dokázala robiť, bolo zízať na neho. Po chvíli ticha naprázdno prehltla a odvrátila sa.

„Nemôžem uveriť, že si takýto... taký iný," vzdychla, postavila sa, podišla k stromčeku a pozerala sa na staré ozdoby, ktoré mali od Weasleyovcov.

„Vieš, že ani ja nie?" povedal a Hermiona sa k nemu zmätená otočila.

„Čo tým myslíš?"

Draco tiež vstal a podišiel k nej. „Boli časy, keď som si myslel, že sa už nikdy neusmejem. Keď som si myslel, že nebudem nikdy schopný cítiť niečo iné okrem chladu a bolesti. Ale... potom sa niečo zmenilo. Na mojom pergamene sa objavilo to najúhľadnejšie písmo, aké som kedy videl a od tej doby som sa nemohol dočkať, kedy ho uvidím znovu. Nemohol som si dovoliť zomrieť, pretože som potreboval vedieť, čo mi znova napíšeš. Tie odkazy ma zachránili od smrti viackrát, než môžem spočítať, Hermiona."

Plakala. Slzy sa jej ticho kĺzali dolu tvárou a ona ani nevedela, prečo plače, ale mala tušenie.

„Prečo si mi nechcel povedať, kto si?"

„Najprv som nechcel, a potom som už nemohol. Za prvé som sa bál tvojej reakcie... ale to až neskôr. Na začiatku to bolo jednoducho pre to, že som sa ti chcel za každú cenu vyhnúť." Keď uvidel jej zhrozenú tvár, ihneď dodal: „Ale nie pre to, čo si myslíš. Nie kvôli tomu, že si u muklov narodená. Bolo to kvôli...," toto naozaj nechcel vyťahovať, „kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo v tú noc na Rokforte, keď som tam vpustil smrťožrútov."

Hermiona ihneď vedela, o čom hovorí... o tom, ako ju mučil.

„Nevieš si predstaviť, ako veľmi ma to mrzí. Už roky mám z toho nočné mory."

„Ja tiež," zachraptela Hermiona.

„Prepáč, Hermiona. Viem, že mi asi neuveríš, ale ja som to naozaj nechcel urobiť. Bolo to prvý raz, čo som použil cruciatus."

„Je mi to naozaj ľúto," znovu zašepkal a Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. Zadívala sa mu do očí a vtedy si všimla niečo, z čoho sa jej prudko rozbúchalo srdce a zatajil dych. Natiahla k nemu ruku a Draco zmätene pozoroval, ako sa približuje k jeho tvári.

V kútiku pravého oka sa mu na spodnej mihálnici zachytila jedna slza, ktorá pomaly skĺzla z mihálnice a dotkla sa jeho pokožky. Hermiona ju pomaly utrela prstami a Draco sa na Hermionu škovane pozrel.

Hermione sa do očí nadral ďalší príval sĺz, ktorý jej vzápätí začal stekať po tvári.

„Odpúšťam ti," povedala sotva počutelne, kým Draco sa na ňu neveriacky pozeral. „Odpúšťam ti, Draco," zopakovala, posunula sa o krok k nemu a on ju automaticky zobral do náručia.

Kým mu ticho plakala v náručí, on jej šepkal do ucha slová vďaky za to, že mu odpustila a dala nádej a Hermiona, hoci tom mohla sama len ťažko uveriť, sa v tej chvíli v jeho náručí cítila bezpečnejšie, než sa kedy vo svojom živote cítila.

Epilóg:

„Mimochodom, nemám pre teba žiadny darček pod stromček," zamumlala Hermiona do Dracovho pleca, keď ju objímal. „Neplánovala som, že prídeš."

On sa jemne usmial a stisol ju silnejšie. „Máš pocit, že potrebujem niečo viac?"

„Neviem, možno..." povedala a odtiahla sa od neho, aby sa mu pozrela do očí. Draco nadvihol obočie a zvedavo ju sledoval. Pomaly k nemu približovala svoje pery a keď ich pritisla k jeho, srdce sa mu zbesilo rozbúšilo.

Zatvoril oči a nechal sa unášať sladkou chuťou je jemných červených pier. Po chvíli sa odtiahol, aby sa mohli obaja nadýchnuť a pritiskol svoje čelo k jej.

„Šťastné a veselé, Hermiona."

„Šťastné a veselé, Draco."

**Koniec**


End file.
